pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray/Relationships
Relationships Oz Vessalius Gil's most prominent relationship thus far is his deep personal friendship with his master. He has been devoted to protecting and supporting Oz throughout the entire series, even at the risk of his own life. Oz frequently teases Gil, more so than most other characters. Gil puts his master before himself every time, and sees Oz's life as more important than his own. However, as of A Note, it seems as though this aspect of their relationship will be jeopardized greatly. Gil makes it clear that, whatever his own feelings, Oz will always come first. He once said to Sharon that if Oz had to keep his feelings hidden away, then so would he. "Oz... my master... hasn't shed a tear. I can't cry yet." It is possible that one of the reasons Gil is so protective over Oz is because of his encounter with Jiri 100 years ago, when he was seemingly under the protection of Jack Vessalius . Jiri ordered Gil to kill anyone who threatened to bring harm to his master, and because of this, Gil is forced to be overly protective and paranoid about his master's safety. After regaining all his memories from 100 years ago, Gilbert's feelings towards Oz changed severely. Gil had remembered that Jack had attacked him with his sword and threatened to kill him, also Jack had used his Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit to slaughter several Baskervilles and injure Gilbert's true master, Oswald, the Glen Baskerville at the time. After an explosion of light blinds many throughout Reveille, Gilbert runs out of the chamber of the Sealing Stone to Oz. At first Gilbert stepped in front of Oz to protect him, also asking if Oz was injured. However, Leo had woken up and was now possessed by Oswald, as Jack had done with Oz mere minutes beforehand. Oswald tells Gilbert to shoot Oz, and without questioning it, Gilbert points his gun at Oz and shoots him in the chest, now being completely loyal to Oswald rather than Oz, although after Oz's body falls to the ground, Gilbert does show some regret over what he had done. Despite this obligation toward his master's safety, Gil's feelings towards his master are genuine, and run deep. Gil deeply cares about Oz, and always strives to be there when Oz needs him. They have been friends since their early childhood, and have a unique bond. Alice Gil's friendship with Alice is so strained its almost nonexistent, although it seems their relationship has taken a turn for the better in recent chapters. Gil refers to her as "that stupid rabbit" and she usually responds by calling him a "seaweed head". It's been made clear from the start that they don't tend to get along very well. Gil thinks that she has endangered Oz's life by contracting with him, which is one of the main reasons he loathed her initially. He even considered killing her at one point, in order to prevent Oz's seal from making a full rotation and dragging the both of them into Abyss. However, as Oz pointed out, he couldn't bring himself to do it or at least values her life, which indicates that he cares for Alice in some way, even if he isn't willing to admit it. Their relationship in recent chapters has greatly improved, with them arguing less and treating each other with more respect. Alice even told Break once "we're all friends" when Gilbert and Oz were holding him by the arms, which means she considers Gilbert as a friend too, despite her attitude towards him. Likewise, Gil seems to be developing a reluctant affection for her, even though he claims otherwise. Now that Gilbert knows about his past and when a possessed Leo tells Gilbert to shoot Oz, and he does immediately, Alice screams as they watch Oz fall to the ground. This will most likely put another huge strain on their relationship. It's not known if Gil knew the Alice from 100 years ago, he and his brother Vincent were introduced to her, by Jack, but at that time the Intention was the on command. It was also the Intention, by Jack's request, who told Vincent that Gil was going to die once Glen took over his body. Xerxes Break There is some strain in their relationship as Break is constantly teasing Gilbert, but there seems to be some respect as well. After the first Coming of Age Ceremony Break was the one who approached Gilbert with an offer. Break said they could "use each other;" Gilbert would act as Break's left eye and spy on the Nightrays, and in return Break would help him find a way to bring his master, Oz, back from the Abyss. Later chapters show Gilbert considers Break a friend, such as in chapter 32, "Snow Dome," when Alice proclaims them all as such. This is solidified in chapter 55, "Back to Back," where Gilbert is shown worrying over Break's status in addition to remembering advice Break gave him during their first meeting. Lastly, this chapter also hints Gilbert may take the role of Break's left eye somewhat seriously. When the Baskervilles ask who he is, he says he is "his left eye." Sharon Rainsworth Although their relationship has yet to be explored in depth, Sharon and Gil appear to have a good understanding of one another and are shown to be quite close friends. Although the two of them often argue with other characters (Break and Alice) they do not seem to be inclined to argue with one another, making Gilbert one of the few main characters who hasn't been attacked by Sharon and her harisen. However, Gilbert is shown to have the same fear for her that all characters display when they encounter the Rainsworths. Gil is shown to care for Sharon, protecting her and ensuring her safety in the appropriate situations. For example, Gil concentrated Raven's power and stepped infront of Sharon when Rufus Barma was attacking her with Dodo, putting a stop to the attack as Raven's power is far stronger than Dodo's. Gil was also reluctant to allow Sharon to accompany himself, Oz, Alice and Gruda to the mansion of Master Rytas, also being the first to see if Sharon was all right when she tripped and fell in the forests of Carillon He is also very gentlemanly towards Sharon, and seems to trust her a great deal - at least enough to let his vulnerabilities show when he is with her. Sharon often displays a softer, more nurturing side of herself when they are together, and has gone to her for comfort and advice in the past. When he returned from Reveille after fighting William West and Grim, she stayed with him by the fire and dried the rain from his hair, whilst advising him to tell Oz the truth about his brother. After the events at Isla Yura's mansion, she calls him to her so they can talk about how he is coping. She admits she knows he hasn't been sleeping, and tells him that crying when he should will help him overcome his grief and prevent him from breaking. He eventually breaks down and explains that he "can't cry yet", because Oz hasn't shed a tear and he has to be strong for his master - something he couldn't admit to anyone else, not even Oz himself. Although their relationship seems distant, there is an underlying closeness, and they share a very personal concern for each other. Xai Vessalius Gilbert hated Xai ever since Xai told Gilbert that he would've rather Oz was never born. This hated escalated into blind fury after Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, as a flash of lightning revealed an assailant at the ceremony to be none other than Xai himself, who later cast Oz into the Abyss. After joining Pandora, Gilbert held Xai at gunpoint for what he had done to Oz and told him never to show his face to Oz ever again. Gilbert wanted to kill Xai at this time, but he was unable to do so because he had planned on saving Oz from the Abyss alongside Sharon and Break, and he didn't want Oz to return to a world where his father was dead. When Xai next met Oz, it was in The Hole of Sablier, where he ignored Oz completely and offered to be an escort for Elliot Nightray as Bernard had sent Xai to do so, even claiming that whatever happened to Oz was none of his concern. Gilbert chased after Xai and once again held him at gunpoint, desiring to kill Xai once again, even going as far as to shoot at him after Xai had summoned Grypon. Break used Mad Hatter to separate the two while he himself apprehended Gilbert, allowing Xai to continue his decent into The Hole. At this point, Gilbert admitted to not being able to kill Xai once again, as doing so would hurt Oz too much. Bernard Nightray Bernard had no real interest in adopting Gilbert until after Vincent had informed him that Gilbert had been tied to Raven 100 years ago, and that was the reason none of Bernard's family could make a contract with Raven. Bernard then welcomed Gilbert with open arms in the pursuit of no longer being the underdogs among the Dukedoms for not yet having access to the Abyss because their guardian to the Door to the Abyss had not yet made a contract. Bernard was never seen interacting with Gilbert, however, in Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine, one of the things that he had listed as things he hates is Bernard Nightray, possibly because Bernard provided Xai Vessalius with a fake alibi after Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Gil was shocked when he heard that Bernard was murdered, however he was never seen mourning the death of his adoptive father at any point. Nightray Uncle, Fred , Claude and Ernest Nightray As soon as Gilbert was adopted into the family, Gilbert's adoptive uncle as well as three of his elder adoptive brothers, Fred, Claude and Erenest, immediately began hating Gilbert and his younger brother, Vincent. They thought that they were disgraces for calling themselves Nightrays when they were not legitimate children descended from the Nightray lineage, and so the four of them often beat the two adopted Nightray children when no one was around. After Fred and the uncle's deaths at the hands of the Head Hunter , Ernest got the idea to take on the opportunity and kill his adopted siblings, planning on blaming their deaths on the Head Hunter. Ernest obtained some poison, Claude was the one to slip Gilbert the poison. Gilbert survived in the end, which made Ernest furious. Ernest blamed Claude for their failure. Sometime later, Claude and Ernest told Elliot to take their mother, Bernice away from the mansion while they took care of the Head Hunter, the whereabouts of Vanessa and Bernard were unknown however it appeared as though they were not in the mansion. After Elliot was out of earshot, Ernest began speaking to Claude about their next attempt to murder Gil and Vincent. Claude had become reluctant, noting that the two of them would be on their guard after the first attack. Ernest managed to talk Claude back into it, and so the two of them procceded to the room filled with guests in the Nightray mansion. They had earlier started a fire in the mansion and planned to escort the guests out safely, then taking advantage of the situation in order to behead Gilbert, Vincent and Leo, whom they didn't approve of. However, Claude and Ernest instead met their end at the hands of the Head Hunter themselves, being assassinated alongside the guests in the mansion. Category:Character Subpages